dreams
by GoseiShinkenPink
Summary: people have there dream's of what they want to do in life but mia dosent know what she want's to do, she helps kids in the local park and thinks of becoming a doctor


Crying was what broke mia out of her stride as she looked around and found a boy crying on a bench in the park and walked over as she kneeled in front of him.

"hey"she said as the boy glanced up through his tear filled eyes.

"what's wrong, why are you crying"she said as the boy looked up.

"i fell off the slide and slid on the floor and my arm hurts"he said as he smiled and placed her bag on the floor.

"would you like me to check it, where does it hurt"she said as he showed her his bleeding arm and she nodded and opened her bag and fished out a small medical case from the bottom of her bag.

"what's you name"she said as he sniffed.

"james"he said as she nodded.

"my name is mia"she said as he nodded

"james on a scale of 1-10 how much does it hurt"she said a he sniffed.

"11"he said as she smiled.

"so the pain if oss the scale then"she said as he nodded.

"this might sting a bit but it's to clean the cut"she said getting an antiseptic wipe and opening it.

A 18 year old guy walked around looking for his little brother when he hered a cry and turned to find him weeping on the bench with mia in front of him.

"you're doing great james just a little longer"she said as she cleared up the cut and grabbed a bandage and started to wrap it around his arm as the guy ran over and mia tied up the bandage.

"well done james you handled that perfectly"she said as she reached up and wiped his tears away.

"james there you are what happened"he said as mia looked up.

"he fell off the slide and cut himself, but i've taken care of the cut"she said as james sniffed.

"thank you mia"he said as she smiled and packed everything back up.

"don't worry james"she said as he smiled and she got up.

"thank you for helping my little brother, i'm jake"he said as she smiled and james ran off to go and play again and jake held out his hand.

"i'm mia"she said as she took his hand and he pulled her up and she placed her bag back on her back.

"it was no trouble, i love kids"she said as he smiled.

"i do too, well just not my siblings there a pain in the neck"he said as she laughed.

"i can relate to that"she said as he smiled.

"so you have a little sibling then"he said as she shrugged.

"he's kinda a big baby he's 16 studying to get into medical school to become a doctor"she said as he smirked.

"what do you do then"he said as she thought.

"i help people, i help kids, old people, people looking for lost pets"she said as he smiled.

"should open a business"he said as she she smiled.

"i'm also training to become a martial arts warrior"she said as he raised his brows and grinned.

"woah, that's cool what you know karate and that sorta stuff"he said as she nodded and he smirked.

"i've wanted to learn that before but i got beat up to much"he said as she giggled and james ran to them.

"mia, come quick"he said as he took her hand and dragged her around the slide.

"what's wrong"she said as he looked at her.

"it's my sister she's hurt"he said as he pulled her over to where kids were crowding around a girl on the floor who wasn't moving and mia grabbed her bag and kneeled.

"everyone, she's a doctor"james said as everyone took a step back for breathing space and james turned.

"mommy daddy, sonia's hurt but i got a doctor to help her"james said as his parents ran over.

"okay can someone tell me what happened to her"mia said as she checked the land looked at james.

"james i want you to sit over there and elevate your sisters head"she said as he nodded and he sat with his sister's head in his lap and she pressed her hand to her forehead.

"she fell off the climbing wall and hit the floor"a boy said as mia nodded.

"hot, might of passed out"she murmured as she checked the girls body for cuts or scrapes and found a big cut on her leg.

"james i want you to try and talk to your sister"she said as he frowned.

"okay, talk to her like tell her to wake up and that she's gonna be just fine"he said as he nodded.

"sonia, you need to wake up, you have an amazing doctor caring for you, you're in really good hands"he said as mia smiled as she wiped the blood away from the cut and cleaned it out and james looked up.

"i can't think of anything else"he said as mia wet her lips.

"sonia, my names mia and i hear you fell off from the climbing wall, you've hit your head and cut your leg but other than that you're perfectly fine, you need to wake up sweetie just so i can make sure you're properly fine"she said a she swallowed.

"you and your brother have both hurt yourself today"she said as she finished the bandage and moved and looked at sonia's face.

"wake up sonia"she said as they all watched as she shook her slightly and sonia's face scrunched up.

"my head hurts"she murmured as mia nodded.

"can you open your eyes sonia"she said as sonia opened her eyes slightly.

"you're gonna get a bump on your head sonia"she said as the girl nodded and mia grabbed an un opened bottle of water from her bag and opened it.

"here drink this"she said as sonia nodded and took it from er as mia stood up and looked at her parents.

"when you have the chance i think you should find the bump and put some ice on it and let her rest for a while"she said as they nodded and mia crouched.

"how are you feeling"she said as sonia swallowed.

"my head hurts but other than that i feel okay, thank you"she said as mia smiled.

"no problem, on a scale of 1-10 how much does your head hurt"she said as sonia looked up.

"11"she said making mia laugh.

"you're brother said the same thing, so the pains off the scale"she said as sonia nodded.

"well when you get home, get some rest and put some ice on you're bump okay"she said as sonia nodded.

"thank you mia"she said as mia nodded and packed her things back up as she got up.

"you're really amazing, you should become a kid doctor"jake said making mia chuckle.

"you think i should"she said as he nodded.

"work in the kids ward of the hospital"he said as he nodded.

"i've never thought about becoming a doctor before"mia said as jake nodded.

"you're amazing at caring for kids mia"he said as he smiled.

"thanks jake"he said as he swallowed.

"i really mean it mia"he said as she nodded.

"i know, i can tell you do"he said as she smiled and he looked up.

"you got a little"he said pointing to a leave in her hair as she missed it completely and he smiled as he reached out and grabbed it as he dropped it and pushed hair behind her ear when mia's phone rang and she grabbed it and placed it to her ear.

"hello, now okay i'm on my way"she said as she closed her phone.

"i've got to go"she said as he nodded.

"see ya around mia"he said as she nodded and turned as she left.

* * *

><p>"there you are, where have you been"jii said as mia walked into the common room spaced out as she grabbed her phone and placed it on speaker as she called her mom and everyone went quiet.<p>

"hello sweetie what's up"she said as mia placed her phone on the table.

"mm you know you were worried that i didn't know what i wanted to do in life after being a ranger"she said as the other's frowned.

"yeah"her mom said as mia sniffed.

"i think i wanna become a doctor"she said as the others leaned forward.

"mia honey, you're rother tried out to be a doctor and it didn't work out for him, i don't think it will work out for you either"came down the phone as mia swallowed.

"oh kay"mia said as she coughed.

"but me and you're father are coming down to paranorma city tomorrow and we can come and see you guys"was hered as mia swallowed.

"okay then, see you tomorrow then"mia said as the call canceled and mia sighed.

"what was that all about"mike said as mia grabbed her phone.

"nothing, i just had a crazy thought about becoming a doctor after being a ranger but i guess not now"mia said as she walked off.

* * *

><p>"so where's mia then"maria said as her and her husband marcus looked around the common room.<p>

"she's at the park, we were gonna go down there nw if you want to join us"jayden said as the 2 smiled.

"sure"they said as they walked to the park and saw mia watching all the kids running around.

"oww don't that hurts"mia stood up and looked around as she saw a big kid with his hand on a boy's head shoving it into the mud as the bigger boy laughed.

"weakling"he said as mia walked over.

"you shouldn't treat people like that, you've hurt him"mia said as the bully let the kid go and ran off as mia turned the boy over as the other's ad mia's family watched as mia saw the boy bleeding as she grabbed her medical kit and opened it.

"why did he do that to you"she said as she kneeled and wiped the cut as the boy swallowed.

"he likes to beat me up because i'm weaker"he said as mia put a plaster over the cut on his head.

"well this is somthing i've had told to me many times, people bully you because there jealous, they want to be like you and are jealous because you're so much better than them in your own way so they bully you to humiliate you"she said as he nodded and he got up.

"thank you"he said as she smiled.

"no problem"mia said as the boy ran off as mia got up.

"mia"she turned to find jake.

"hey jake"she said as he grinned.

"so did you tell your parents about yesterday then"he said as she swallowed.

"that said i would be good as a doctor jake, because it didn't work out for my brother that think it won't work out for me"she said as he stared.

you saved my brother and sister's life yesterday, my sister knocked herself out and you managed to help her and nurse her back to health"he said as she smiled.

"your over exaggerating i didn't saved there lives, your brother cut his arm and you're sister hurt her leg and hit her head, maybe i'm just not cut out for it"she said as he took her head.

"ignore your parents mia, i think you're amazing at this, you need to be a doctor"he said as she swallowed.

"but what if my parents are right and it doesn't work, itnt it always better to be safe than sorry, jake i know i helped out you're siblings yesterday but that was a one off thing i-"she said as she froze as he kissed her then separated.

"shhh, you need to become a doctor, it will work out, i'm sorry for kissing you but that's my way of telling you to shut up"he said as she smiled.

"i should ramble on more often then"she said as he smirked and he raised his brows.

"doctor, become a doctor okay you need to do this, you could change the world"he said as she laughed and he walked off behind a wall and watched as mia touched her lips.

"he kissed me"she said as she grinned and jumped as she punched the air.

"i guess i will tr and become a doctor then, and work i the kids ward at the hospital"she said as she smiled and twirled.

"and maybe i might have a slim chance with jake, afterall i can't deny he is incredibly hot"she said as he laughed and the rangers raised there brows while watching.

"mia mia"she turned to find james dragging a body to her.

"james whats wrong"she said as she ran to him and found the boy not moving, a huge gash in his arm and he was burning up.

"james what happened"she said as he sniffed.

"a a monster hurt him it was red and had a sword"he said as she growled.

"moogger's"she said as he opened her bag and got to work on helping the boy as she grabbed a cloth and pressed it to the bleeding arm.

"james press down on this cloth please"she said as he nodded and got t work as people were watching as jake returned and took over from his brother as mia cleaned the cut and bandaged it as she took his wrist and felt for a pulse.

"anyone knows where his parents are"mia said a they all shook there heads but noises were hered and mia turned to find moogger's.

"great the welcoming party are here"she said as she got up and walked forward.

"hey moogger's why go attacking little kids, that's outta line, pick on someone your ow size, like me"she said as they raised there sword's.

"mia you'll get killed"jake said as mia smiled and looked at him.

"this just proves how much you don't know about me, i hate people who hurt little kids, even if those are nighlocks"she said as they ran at her and they'll watched her fight the moogger's until she flew and landed on the floor and stumbled back when decker appeared.

"so girl i see you're a worthy opponent but you're over protective over children that's your weakness"he said as he pointed at her and she shook her head.

"no decker being over protective of kids make's me stronger, i still feel love and compassion compared to you who doesn't"she said as he smirked.

"very smart, for pathetic idiot"he said as she raised her brows.

"really, thats all you can think of to call me, i've been called worse"mia said her arm folded over her chest as he smirked.

"surprise"he said as jake went wide eyed.

"MIA BEHIND YOU"he yelled but mia didn't turn as she hered the whistle of the arrow as she turned and snatched the arrow out of the air and snapped t with her one hand as she turned to find an archer moogger.

"weak"she said as it ran at her and when it went to get her she crouched and grabbed it and lifted it into the air.

"BACKBREAKER"she yelled and threw him down onto her knee and he fell to the floor and vanished as she smirked and all the monster's vanished as she turned and ran back to everyone as the boy's parents had taken the boy home as mia looked at jake looked at her.

"wow"he said as she smiled.

"those moves were totally epic"he said as she blushed.

"and all those cool moves makes you even hotter"he said as she looked up.

"what"she said as he nodded.

"you hered me, you being able to defeat monsters like the nighlock make me want you more"he said as he went even redder.

"you want me"she said as she rolled his eyes.

"just watch"he said as he pushed back back into the wall behind her and kissed her as everyone watched as mia smiled and kissed back as he snaked his arms around her waist and she placed her's around his neck deepening the kiss as people raised there brows as they broke off for air and he smiled.

"so, wanna go out sometime"he said and she laughed and nodded.

"yes i would like that"she said as he smiled and kissed her again.

* * *

><p>Mia returned to the shiba house that night feeling excited and giddy as she waltzed into the house only to be stopped by her parents who applauded her.<p>

"finally you've had your first kiss"marcus said as she straightened up and swallowed.

"that wasn't my first kiss dad"she said as she placed her bag down at the other's as he smirked.

"was too"he said as she raised her brows.

"i've been kissed before"she said as he smirked.

"by who"he said as she smiled.

"well"she said as he put his hand up.

"not counting family"he said as she swallowed.

"well there was that one time that i was forced ki-"she said as he smirked.

"he doesn't count either"he said as she grumbled and thought.

"face it, i'm right"he said as she bit on her finger and thought.

"does on the cheek count"she said as he smirked and shook his head and she growled.

"i'm right and you know it, he was your first kiss"he said as she leaned on the wall.

"i'm gonna prove you wrong"she said as she perked up.

"no 2 years ago i got kissed while drunk at a halloween party"she said as her dad froze.

"you got drunk at a halloween party and gt kissed"he said as she froze.

"i shouldnt of sad that"she said as she exhaled.

"when in hell did i ever give you permission to get drunk"he said as she bit her lip.

"considering you were the one who gave me the beer in the first place"mia thought as she went to say it as a joke but went against it or she knew she would of gotten a slap as she bit her lip.

"peer pressure"she said nervously as her mom frowned.

"you were 14 and got peer pressured into drinking"she said as mia looked up.

"kinda"she said as her dad nodded.

"can you tell me who kissed you"he said as mia bit her lip.

"tell me"he said as she swallowed.

"you're boss's son nathan"she whispered but he didn't hear.

"speak up"he said as she closed her eye's.

"you're boss's son nathan"she said louder as the other's were wide eyed.

"and all you did was kiss"he said as she swallowed.

"nope"she thought as she coughed.

"yes all we did was kiss"she lied as he smirked.

"but you were out the whole night apparently at amy's were you really with amy?"he said as she nodded.

"the truth"he said as she nodded.

"i'm telling the truth"she lied again as they watched as he raised his hand like he was gonna hit her and she squeezed her eyes shut.

"i was out all night, the party didn't stop until one and i stayed out"she squealed as he smirked.

"and who were you with"he said as she sniffed.

"amy nathan charlotte and jack"she said as he nodded.

"and what were you doing"he said as she inched away from him but he grabbed her arm.

"we were walking about and jack gave me his fake blood and dared me to put a bloody handprint on someone's front door"she said as he nodded.

"and did you"he said as she nodded and he laughed.

She opened her eyes and frowned"you're laughing, why are you laughing"she said as he rolled his eyes at her.

"i'm quite scared so i'm just gonna go"mia said as she tried to sneak off and turned as he grabbed her shoulder.

Mia turned as she blinked"yeah dad"she said as mia smirked and raised his hand as he slapped her harshly across the face as she screamed.

* * *

><p>"AHHH"mia screamed as everyone ran into her room as the light turned on to find mia sitting upright in her room as she turned and grabbed her mirror and looked at her self.<p>

"mia are you okay why did you scream"she looked up to see the other rangers.

"my parents aren't here are they"she said as they shook there head' and she exhaled in relief as she collapsed back against her bed.

"thank god that was a dream, my dad would of killed me if he found that out"she said as they frowned.

"found what out"mike said as mia swallowed.

"that when i was 14 i got drunk at a halloween party and got kissed my by dad's boss's son"she said as"they went wide eyed.

"really"they said as she swallowed.

"no i'm joking the drunk part i'm joking about but i did get kissed though, what time is it"mia said as she looked out at the blinding light of the sun.

"like lunch"mike said as mia nodded.

2 weeks later

"so kevin i hear you're still gonna go into the olympics then"jayden said as him and the other's walked into the common room after defeating xandred.

"yeah my coach says i can still qualify"he said as jayden smiled and looked at mike.

"and i hear you're going with emily to care for her sister"he said as mike nodded and smiled as he took emilys hand in his.

"yeah"he said as jayden turned to mia.

"what about you mia"he said as she smiled.

"i'm gonna go to university study to become a doctor then become a doctor as i-"she said as her phone pinged and she pulled it out as she frowned.

"i have an email from the Kitahara International Hospital in japan"she murmured as she scrolled on her phone and went wide eyed and gasped as she placed her bag on the floor and sat on the step and coughed.

"what's up mia"jayden said as jii walked in and mia called someone.

"hey"she said as she squealed.

"you've been banging on about me becoming a doctor for kids, i was planning to go and study doctoring at uni but i have to forget that, why you ask"she said as she got up.

"i got an email from the kithara international hospital in japan, i have to fly over there as soon as i can they want me to work in the children's ward as quick as possible"she squealed as she grinned.

"i know, i'm shocked, i don't ever have the proper training and such and they've just employed me right away"she said as the others went wide eyed.

"i'll meet you there in half an hour, see ya"she said as she closed her phone.

"okay then jayden, i'm going to japan to work as a doctor"she said as they grinned.

"congratulations mia"they said as they all hugged and she froze.

"shit"she said as they frowned.

"what"they said as she swallowed. 

"i'm gonna have to figure out how i'm gonna get to japan when i'm broke"she said as they laughed.

"i'm gonna have to get going, i need to hit the pool"kevin said as they all walked out.

"see ya guys"jayden said as they all waved but mia stayed put as jii turned to her.

"right you want to know what the gift is"he said as she nodded.

"jayden cover her eyes"he said as jaden frowned but nodded as he covered mia's eyes.

"open them"he said as mia was faced with a crimson dirt bike as her both went into an ear to ear grin.

"jii you're the best"mia said as she jumped onto it and he handed her the keys and she started the engine as they hugged and the other's hered the sound of a motor bike and jumped out the way as mia powered past them.

"what the hell"mike said as mia turned the handle bars sharply and the back of the bike skidded round so she was facing the other's as she stood up and cupped her mouth.

"THANX JII THIS IS THE BEST"she yelled s a laugh was hered as she turned around and drove off.


End file.
